


绿眼

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6





	绿眼

算summertime madness的后续吧 

只是想搞点黄涩又搞得不怎么黄，ooc真是不好意思，请尽情评论(^^)

*夹带了点影日私货

玻璃好凉。月岛萤把脸贴在车窗垂眼看手机。

上车前他和山口忠说要补觉，说完直接走进去躲在最后一排打开手机。其他人陆续进来，人齐后武田一铁启动引擎，巴士的震动快把月岛的脸颊震酸，他离开玻璃。

山口坐过来时月岛摁灭屏幕，手机被他丢进包里，他手上有汗，手心也热。他不动声色，瞄了眼山口，再次把脸贴上车窗。

“阿月。”

山口看出什么了。月岛想，但他不会问。月岛看着欲言又止的山口，他主动开口：“车上太热了。”

山口一愣，站了起来：“我也觉得。”

月岛沉默地看他打开头顶的空调后再次坐下，他感激地向山口点头：“谢谢，我眯一会。”

山口说：“我也睡会。到东京还要一个多小时，一过去就要训练了。”

“嗯。”月岛闭上眼睛。

手机被月岛抛之脑后，山口肯定也把好奇心藏起来。

月岛从小认识山口，他了解山口，反之亦然。山口肯定发现自己的异常，月岛自己清楚。他感觉到热度上升的不止手心，还有脸颊。他找蹩脚理由搪塞，这种蠢理由骗不过山口，但他选择什么都不问，因为山口知道什么都问不出来。

和自己了解的人相处很轻松。双方信息对称，所有动作一板一眼传到对方身上，不漏一点细节。信息的反馈像玻璃反射光，一切清晰明了。

清楚的事情不会出问题，模糊才会。除了玻璃，镜子也会反射光，站在镜子前的人什么都看得到，镜子后面却有一层涂层，视线就此阻隔，动作不再对称。

月岛讨厌不对称，更确切的说是讨厌未知。未知带来的不确定让月岛无法拿捏事情走向，比如他能确定山口只会对他的好奇闭口不谈，但他不能确定其他人在下一秒的任何举动。他只能根据过去发生过的动作进行预判，而他得承担预判错误的后果。

这种说法让月岛不由自主想到拦网。对动作、击球方向和时间的预判失误会造成输球的后果，而输球带来失落。

即使月岛再怎么标榜他对社团活动并不在意，但当他找不到适当的词描述当下心情，他还是只能依靠球场上的输赢进行自我消解。

巴士开向公路后弯道减少，车窗的震动随之减弱，微弱的抖动像手机收到短信的提示音，月岛上车前听过这个声音，因此他很熟悉。

他听到手机震动后和武田打招呼率先走进巴士，他打开手机，果然是黑尾铁朗。黑尾说：“眼镜君，等会你下车就能看到我。”

这是黑尾给月岛发的第三条短信。

月岛睁开眼睛，他睡不着，上车补觉本来就是谎言。

他听到山口沉闷的呼吸，其他人也同样如此。大家都在养精蓄锐，而月岛在想别的事。这种感觉很糟糕，像苍蝇飞过打断持续的紧张情绪，而有人发现了他的注意力被无关紧要的东西吸引，但对此他选择沉默而非指责。

山口的善意并没有让月岛感激，相反，他陷入困境。他和黑尾的关系是不对称事件，和山口不同，黑尾是半路闯进来的角色，他给月岛的生活带来不确定，不管是排球，还是其他没尝试过的新鲜玩意。

月岛不知道用什么方式面对黑尾，也不知道在哪个时机向外叙述他与黑尾的联系。他还没摸清这层不紧密的关系，它太短又太快，是闪电划亮天空后消失，留下的闷雷是月岛闷闷不乐的红脸。

他看着车窗倒影，上面除了他自己，还有车上其他休息的人。现在所有人的注意力都在比赛上，虽然月岛不想承认，但他自己确实如此。

比赛紧锣密鼓，他不该考虑这些，月岛想。东京的那个人应该也一样。只不过和自己不同，黑尾肯定更游刃有余。

他能在空出来的时间向月岛倾吐他的情感，但月岛不行，光要应付社团活动都已经够呛，再把精力分出去，他追不上别人，不确定性增加，他会感受更多失落。

所以，无聊的短信不需要回复。月岛没想明白的事还有很多，在他没把握之前，他不该把心掏给未知。

他眯着眼睛看窗外，群山在汽车移动中变成连续的绿，等绿色静止，巴士在白色围墙前停下。

山口在摇月岛的手臂：“阿月，醒醒，我们到了。”

车上的人往下走，月岛是最后一个。

他站在巴士的台阶上往下看，一眼看见了音驹的红色外套。穿红外套的人在队长旁边，他背对自己，和泽村大地闲聊。

月岛走下台阶。他和黑尾铁朗间隔一个队伍，黑尾走在最前面，队伍中间有人打呵欠，也有人闲聊，嘈杂末尾是沉默的月岛。他目视前方，静悄悄地打量黑尾。

自己比他还高一点，但完全看不出来，黑尾的身材弥补了身高，他比月岛强壮得多。他不驼背，也不瑟缩；他的手臂线条流畅，小腿肌肉紧实，他有力量，他能轻松阻拦对手的进攻。他和自己完全不同。

月岛皱起眉毛，他想，这不也是他被吸引的原因之一吗。

他下意识捏紧拳头，手指碰到手心的水泡。这是昨天他和哥哥月岛明光的队伍训练时留下的。手掌会长水泡是因为它适应不了击打，它是经验不足的新手，而新手容易迎来失败。

月岛啧嘴。黑尾回过头来。

“后边的，”他喊，“走快点！别掉队。”

泽村闻声回头。月岛一愣，说：“好的，来了。”

黑尾带他们走到教学楼：“这次我们住三楼，女生在楼下。”

月岛跟着人群往上走。他听见前方的黑尾对泽村说：“你们放好东西直接去体育馆，那我现在就先过去了。”

泽村向他点头。

黑尾往自己的方向走来。月岛看了一眼，他垂下眼睛，专注地思考等会要准备的东西。他得把包放进教室，换衣服，拿出运动鞋，还要…

黑尾直接打断他。他在月岛前方停下。

月岛低着头，他在看地上的水泥地。他希望水泥地能反射光线，让他看见自己的样子。他知道自己皮肤白，像张白纸，白纸总能接纳各种颜色。他想让自己不好猜，但他实际上很好猜。

黑尾笑出声来：“阿月，给你发的短信都不准备回吗？”

月岛沉默半晌，故作冷静：“又没署名，谁知道哪个是你。”

黑尾弯腰凑近月岛的脸，他眼睛很好，能迅速捕捉球路的眼睛自然不会放过写在脸上的情绪变动。他说话时鼻息喷在月岛脸上：“我就当你在忙比赛。”

“前辈说什么就是什么。”月岛摆出惹人厌的礼貌。

月岛在余光里看见乌野的人差不多都走上楼，山口在楼梯前等了一会，接着也消失不见。黑尾站在原地，笑嘻嘻地与月岛对峙。

“没什么事的话...”

“月岛，”黑尾抢白，“你剪指甲了？”

他的视力自己想得还要好，月岛想。他点头：“我讨厌受伤。”

黑尾反问：“真的吗？”

月岛皱着眉毛，顺着黑尾的视线他看向自己。他现在花在排球上的时间比之前多得多，再加上经受力量比他大得多的人的攻击，他的手臂和手腕残留星星点点的红。

他血小板少，淤青留在手上褪不下去，像红笔在白纸上画圈，一眼就能看见。

月岛再一次想，长得白真他/妈的麻烦。

他上一次这么想是在昨晚。

昨天训练结束前，乌养教练通知第二天去东京参加练习赛。

日向翔阳问，他的眼睛亮晶晶，练习赛对他而言多多益善，面对排球他像台永动机：“是去音驹吗？”

乌养点头：“大家要珍惜练习的机会，尽可能多得吸取经验，弥补现在的不足。”他看了眼月岛。

月岛明白教练的意思。他在昨天询问教练怎样拦下力量和爆发统统在自己之上的对手的扣球，教练的表情很好笑，月岛知道他在笑什么。一个及格万岁的家伙开始寻找获得第一的方法，每一个看客都会为之惊讶。

乌养在惊讶之余拿黑尾铁朗举例，他夸赞黑尾能把时间差控制得很好。“训练时你可以多注意一点。”乌养强调。

月岛在听到这个名字时悄无声息地皱眉，随后用平静的嘴脸糊弄过去，他用思考拦网技巧代替脑中的其他混乱，但黑尾的名字变成一猫，他顺着乌养的话从月岛的左耳跑进他的脑子，思路像线一样被猫缠住。

他成了月岛脑中的主角。月岛想，他果然在爱情中参杂了诡异的慕强心理。

乌养的话打断月岛跑去天边的思绪：“明天一早出发，大家晚上早点休息。”

当天晚上，月岛把最后一件物品塞进包里，他拉上拉链，拿起衣物走出房门准备洗澡。他听到口袋传来一阵闷哼，是条没有备注姓名的短信，但月岛认识这个号码。

上面写：“眼镜君，听说你们明天来东京？某个猫头鹰已经期待已久了。当然，我也是。”

月岛盯着手机。

明光从浴室走出来，他看了眼月岛：“哇。”

“干嘛？”月岛警惕地说，“我忘记把手机放房间了。”

明光没搭理这句多此一举的解释，他说：“我还以为刚洗完澡的是你不是我。”

月岛没说话，他原路折返放下手机后走进浴室。厕所里雾气腾腾，镜子变成一块白板，即使如此，他还是在模糊的倒影里看见红色爬满他的脸。

月岛不满，他抹了把镜子，心想，皮肤白真麻烦。

“咦，月岛你怎么还没上去？”

月岛吓了一跳，他扭头看见日向扶着栏杆往下走，他的表情在看到月岛身后的黑尾后变得惊奇。

黑尾也看到了，他调笑着和日向打招呼：“小不点，看到我这么害怕吗？”说完他伸手趁机拍了拍月岛的背，他转过头，“阿月你上去放东西，我在球场等你。”

“月岛！你和他很熟吗？”日向看着黑尾的背影，他冲到月岛面前，“那是不是又找你拦网！”

月岛坏笑：“那当然。羡慕吗？”

说完他走向楼梯，留下日向在背后跳脚。

影山和月岛擦肩而过，他朝日向吼叫：“呆子！一大早发什么神经，不累吗？”

月岛想，他哪知道什么是累。果不其然，日向的声音直接穿破已经走到二楼的月岛的耳膜：“笨影山！你敢和我比谁先到球场吗？“

比就比。月岛在心中替影山完成对话。声音和脚步在月岛背后逐渐变小，拉开教室的门。他想，真是羡慕。

他的羡慕不仅是日向和影山与生俱来的天赋，还有他们用不完的精力。这种无限的力气让影山和日向变成天不怕地不怕的两个人，他们明明很小，却不畏惧天往下坍塌。

这种勇敢月岛没有，他只能观察，观察被勇敢馈赠的两个怪人巨细无遗地倾泻所有情绪。他们确实很笨，笨的人永远单纯，单纯到就算站在聚光灯下完成一场失败的演出，观众向灯光中间投掷烂菜叶，嘘声充斥剧院，所有人大喊浪费票价，他们也只会充耳不闻。

影山大概率会说：“关我什么事，我不是为了他们的欢呼才打排球的。”

至于日向，他什么都想不到，他只会说：“影山，再来一球吧。”

如此看来，这对笨蛋还真是天生一对。

月岛套上黄色的球服，他走下楼梯，走向球场。

木兔光太郎看到月岛走进来，夸张地向他摇头晃脑：“嘿！阿月！赶紧过来拦我的扣球吧！”

月岛看着他：“好的。拜托了。”他鞠了个躬。

这下愣住的人成了木兔。赤苇说：“不是你主动找人家练球吗？怎么惊讶的反倒是你。”

黑尾在旁边嗤笑。月岛看了一眼，收回目光。

他跑过去。他想，如果木兔邀请的人是日向，他肯定开心地蹦起来。就算没有，他也会主动凑上去，助跑，跳跃，用手抓住机会去拍打飞速旋转的排球。

如果他失败了，他会“再来一球再来一球”的喊叫。

就算他不参与木兔的训练，他也会缠着影山，打击影山传来的每一个球。日向长得一点都不白，至少没有自己那么白，但他的情绪一览无余，皮肤给了他屏障，他逐一拒绝。

他什么都不想藏，他只想赤/裸地面对。

月岛跑进球场中央，他看着球网。木兔的球从球网上方传过来，月岛起跳，他想，我也想真实地面对不确定性。

他伸长手臂，排球穿过头顶上方的缝隙，木兔兴奋的笑脸就在面前，月岛沉默地皱眉。

月岛练了几球后口干舌燥，他走到一旁喝水。黑尾拉着列夫加入战场，他回头观察。灰羽列夫高高跳起，球被他砸向对面。黑尾也跳起来，他的衣服被掀飞，月岛看见他富有力量的身体。

排球砸向黑尾的手臂，它没有过网，球掉下来。黑尾落地时笑得狂妄。

月岛看着他，他不否认就是这种东西在吸引自己。他突如其来的对黑尾的吸引肤浅又不肤浅，肤浅在于形式，是毕达哥拉斯式的外在美学，黑尾的脸，他线条明朗的四肢，他狂妄自大的个性构成月岛为他构建的注意力。

不肤浅的是夹杂在感情中的不确定性，它阴暗潮湿，充满不理性的竞争意识。他因为嫉妒而热爱黑尾的力量，他有自己没有的东西。

月岛看着黑尾发呆，而他也看了过来。他喊：“阿月！你想看到什么时候？”

月岛看着黑尾欠揍的笑脸。

他依然有很多事搞不明白，比如输赢，没回复的短信和藏不了的红脸。为什么人总是为了某些瞬间而不厌其烦地浪费精力，这种浪费又让别人抓住把柄。黑尾还在持续不断地看着自己。

月岛想起黑尾说：“不明白不要紧，你要做的就是去享受。”对，他现在就在享受，即使他什么都不明白，但他在尝试做一个天不怕地不怕的笨蛋，观众的嘘声与他无关，他在现在坦白。

他不想看到对手得逞的蠢脸，也不想再逃避。

月岛扔下水壶：“来了。”

自主训练结束，球馆人群四三，三两回到教室。

月岛走上楼梯时影山和日向正在往厕所冲，月岛并不想和他俩挤在一个时间段洗漱。他走回教室，坐在角落玩手机。

他在看同一个号码给他发的三条短信。第一条他在从埼玉回到宫城的巴士上就已经收到。上面写：“眼镜君，预祝预选赛顺利。”

一副让人不爽的官腔，说得轻浮又轻巧。月岛没有回复。对面也就没再发送过什么消息，直到昨晚和今早。

月岛反复在三条短信中跳跃，有人站在自己面前。他抬头，是山口。

月岛看着他，山口低下头。手机屏幕在两人的沉默中暗淡，月岛咽了口口水。他觉得山口作为为数不多的朋友，有权知道一些事，但他该怎么说，他自己也弄不明白。

他和黑尾的关系没有太过亲密，只有合宿最后一晚不为人知的吻。在别人面前，月岛和黑尾唯一的交集只有自主练习。

如果某天影山在排球被日向击打过网后突然亲了他的嘴，那余下的人顶多会震惊情感的外露而并不意外。然而主角换成月岛，所有人都会觉得奇妙又奇特。

月岛突然惊奇。他想，为什么是自己。

他呆楞地看着山口，山口说：“阿月，我们都洗完了。”

月岛偏头看见日向钻进被窝前还在用枕头敲影山的后脑勺，西谷夕也看见了，他满脸兴奋，大概对枕头大战期待已久。

教室马上会成为幼稚的战场，月岛站起身：“知道了。”他回过头，“谢谢。”

山口向他点头，他什么也没说。

月岛磨蹭地从厕所走出来。他花了比平常更多的时间在洗澡上，一方面他想躲避教室里无法停歇的吵闹，另一方面，他需要一个安静的空间。

他在整理他的想法。月岛萤在今天一点也不月岛萤，早在他走进乌野的体育馆时他就不那么月岛萤了。他冲向他厌恶的未知，等他回过神来他已经在无数条岔路口前越走越远。

他用手掌擦拭肩膀，掌心的水泡破了，在沐浴液里缓慢刺痛。他的水泡，手肘上的红斑都是他向不确定倾倒的有力证明。他藏不住了，快乐嫉妒疲惫兴奋，他都无法藏在冷静的皮囊中。

他突然想起黑尾说自己变了。月岛看着自己的掌心，他想，黑尾的视力太好了，自己在他眼中被看穿，一切被他看得一清二楚。

然而月岛享受这种一清二楚，他想，他在今天也看清黑尾弹跳的方向，他手肘的变化，他的姿势。总有一天，他也能把黑尾看尽眼底。

月岛带着湿漉漉的头发走出厕所。

此时应该不早了，教室的吵闹消失了，可能乌养教练进去收拾了他们，首当其冲的大概率是日向和西谷。月岛在心里偷笑，听见前方安静的走廊传来脚步。

是黑尾。

月岛在窗前站定。走廊的灯是关的，只有窗外的月亮又亮又圆。黑尾手插在口袋，抬头看了眼月亮，他说：“真巧，上次我亲你的时候月亮也挺大的。”

月岛沉默半晌，他说：“…是我先的。”

黑尾眼睛睁大了，他不可置信：“不愧是阿月，这种事也要争。...你是被小不点传染了吗？”

月岛没有回答，他问：“前辈，为什么是我？”

黑尾调侃：“你这么问，是还记得我们在谈恋爱啊？你不回我短信，我还以为我在被甩了。”

黑尾看到月岛抿紧的嘴角，他点到为止：“一开始是因为你好看。人被好看的东西是人之常情，”月岛缓慢点头，黑尾的表情变的戏谑，“你让我看到不一样的东西，你和你表现出来得完全不一样，但你藏着掖着，我看见了，我就希望你百分之百展现出来，最好是由我引导着，去激发，掌控。”

月岛扑哧一笑：“真是变态。”

黑尾说：“彼此彼此。”

月岛站在原地：“为什么你今天一点都不意外？”

“你指什么？”

“我主动和你们打球，甚至参加自主训练。”

“拜托，我可不是木兔那个死脑筋，而且我和他们完全不一样，”黑尾凑近，月岛借着月光看见他漆黑的眼珠，“是不是？”

黑尾说：“压力很大吧？”他拉起月岛的手掌。

月岛浸泡在水中的手指指尖变软，但水泡不掉已经留下的痕迹。黑尾用已经成型的茧摸过月岛手中溃烂的水泡。

月岛感觉战栗从脚尖自下而上，在即将抵达大脑之前，黑尾突然抓起月岛的手，闭上眼睛虔诚地亲吻他的掌心。

他模糊地说话，口腔中的热气喷向月岛：“没办法，你想得到一瞬间的快乐，就得滋生很多组成的瞬间去迎接它。”

月岛看见冰冷的月光打在自己的胳膊上，上面的红斑变亮，好像它不是排球打击后的创伤，而是心跳加速的具象。

“比如，”黑尾放下月岛的手，他换上一张轻浮的脸，“我很想把你拖进厕所操/你，但现在不是时候，你我都有比赛。”

“前辈对我说这种话，”月岛偷偷咽下激动的唾液，“会不会太过分了。”

“我看你挺高兴的，”黑尾压低声音，他凑得更近，“坦诚点。”

“前辈，”月岛眨了眨眼睛，“我允许你亲我。”

黑尾亲过来时，月岛听见他低声说，“真不可爱。”可惜，月岛自己也是这么想的。

他不坦诚，不可爱，说好要做无畏的笨蛋，却没有笨蛋的胆量。一字一句都是经过考量的试探，排球是，爱情也是。所有东西中都在参杂怯懦的负面情绪，月岛真想撕开它，他确实这么做了。

他把黑尾拽进无人的厕所。

洗手间在走廊的尽头，他和黑尾躲在里面，那里黑漆漆的，一盏灯也没有，唯一能让他看见黑尾的是月光。它冰冷照在月岛面前，他看见黑尾的眼眶发红。

黑尾说：“是你邀请我的。”

月岛说：“我知道，”他在黑尾用舌头舔自己脖子时倒吸了凉气，“算我赔你的。”他是指了无音讯的短信。他自知理亏。

黑尾没有说话，月岛知道他在激动。他呼吸很烫，手掌也很烫。他的头夹在月岛脖子中间，头发扫过月岛的脸。他想起第一次黑尾亲吻自己的脖子，头发也是这样扫过来的。

当时的黑尾做贼心虚，是月岛没见过的底气不足的黑尾。月岛回头看见黑尾的脸颊边缘也有红色，他自己似乎没有发现。在那个瞬间，强大的人变成细微的青春缩影，他的力量在初恋面前不堪一击。

啊。黑尾再次用舌头舔月岛的牙齿，月岛抬着头出神，面对那个瞬间的脆弱，月岛确实产生的恻隐之心。

果然爱情很复杂，它不止是嫉妒和慕强，还有同期和怜爱，是包罗万象的集合。

黑尾的手伸进月岛的衣服，月岛细长的手臂揽在黑尾的脖子上，黑尾还在亲，空气变得潮湿，他闻到黑尾头上的洗发水味，和自己是同一款。清爽干净的气味被汗和荷尔蒙打湿，月岛快要站不稳。

黑尾的手又大又滚烫，他带着茧的粗糙手掌摁红月岛的胸口，手掌一路向下，黑尾拽下月岛的裤子。他把月岛推搡到盥洗台，月岛的背碰到冰冷的镜子，他回头，看见自己通红的脸。

长得白真麻烦。但现在也不那么麻烦。如果不是因为白皮肤，月岛不知道该用什么方式告诉黑尾，他愿意抓住黑尾带来的未知。

月岛的手在黑尾背后摸索，他顺着脊柱一路向下手脚并用拽下黑尾的裤子。两人在月光里赤裸相对，月岛的腿被黑尾分开，他成了孤狼口中的猎物。黑尾抓着自己的下体凑近月岛滚烫的腹部。月岛被烫到哆嗦，他突然害怕起来。

黑尾的头发又一次扫到月岛的脸。

黑尾在舔月岛的耳朵，他说：“我不做完，不然影响训练。”

月岛在黑尾喷向耳朵的热气中仰头呻吟，他在无意识地摩擦黑尾全身最滚烫的地方。

他听到黑尾发出难耐的闷哼，黑尾伸手抓住月岛，他手中的茧碰到月岛即将成形的茧，黑尾终于摸到了嫉妒的证明。

“阿月，”黑尾挺动中狠狠咬了一口月岛的耳垂，“这是你不回我短信的惩罚。”

月岛置若罔闻，他像陷进一团飘浮的棉花里，棉花的波纹一圈一圈打向他的腹部，他变得又热又烫，眼框在蒸发，眼睛快要烧起来。他用喘息代替一切，就像他的白色皮肤为他展现所有情绪。

“眼镜君，”黑尾一字一顿，“你总是对很多事情视而不见，除非你有满分把握。是不是？”

月岛顿时睁开眼睛，他奋力推开黑尾。他被激怒了。虽然他承认，他胆小却不服输，不甘心却从不展露。但他现在脱光了衣服，把一切都献给了黑尾。

他皱着眉毛，一口咬住黑尾的嘴唇。黑尾的表情变得狰狞，月岛后退，伸出舌头舔他的战绩，他吃到了一口血。这是一个冲动的标志，也是月岛暗自下定的决心。也许他永远做不成外露的勇者，但他能享受为数不多的主动的时刻。

他说：“前辈，我以为我已经够明显了。”

月光再次照进来，月岛看清黑尾的脸。他洋洋得意，月岛终于意识到自己有一次上勾了。

黑尾再一次亲上月岛的嘴，他的血被月岛吞了下去。唾液在沉闷的呼吸中完成交替，他们身下的滚烫随着激烈的拥抱碰撞，黑尾用手抓住两根坚硬的东西，顶端渗出液体，月岛赤裸地感受黑尾神经不由自主的跳动。

它是河面的波纹，月岛沦陷了。他脑中一片空白，快要溺水，死前月岛伸手用力抓住他能抓的任何东西，他攥紧黑尾的背，他的脚趾蜷缩。

但他抓住的稻草和他一起沉入海底，在失控的颤抖中，月岛终于面对了黑尾给予的真挚欲望。

第二天早上，月岛打着呵欠走进厕所。

日向已经霸占了一个盥洗台，他对着镜子刷牙。看见月岛走进来，他停下动作。

月岛睡眼惺忪，他皱眉问：“干嘛？”

日向抬头看他：“月岛，你很招虫吗？”

月岛莫名其妙。

日向说：“你耳垂被咬了。”他伸手指着自己的左耳示意。

月岛彻底醒了过来，他迅速捂住耳朵。他的余光瞥见镜子里一览无余的倒影。他想，为什么早上遇到的是日向而不是山口，他能冷静地面对山口，但日向不行。

为什么不行？月岛想。他想起昨晚，黑尾在一切趋于平静后亲过来的嘴巴，他说：“阿月，你就是谨慎理性的人，这是你摒弃不了的东西。但是我对你有耐心，”他亲吻月岛的眼皮，不参杂任何东西，“做你自己就好。”

月岛在脸颊变红之前冷静地呼吸，他又恢复往日吊儿郎当的模样。他放下捂住耳朵的手，向日向笑了笑：“秋天的苍蝇会咬人。”

日向还在问什么意思。月岛没有再理他。

月岛想，招虫的另有其人，而他才是那只咬人的绿眼苍蝇。

完


End file.
